Secrets
by Shuiro Ecstacy
Summary: What lies behind the walls... what lies beneath the ground... what lies far from within sight... what lies without any sound. A creative way to assist adventurers in their quests.


This is something I came up with while playing the game (well, duh).  
I suppose you'll see what I mean after you read it; I've given an explanation at the bottom.

* * *

"Whoa, Link, when was the last time you showered, huh?"

Mido waved his hand in front of his nose and scrunched up his face, only receiving an irritated glare from Link, who sat in front of the shop. Mido almost began to laugh tauntingly; he was oblivious to the green-haired Kokiri girl standing on the platform behind him. She flicked his ear, ignoring the whiny "Ow!" and took Link's hand, smiling.

"Come on, Link! Let's go visit Sprout today!"

Link shook his head. As much as he'd like to – seriously, he hadn't even been in the Great Deku Tree's clearing in days – he couldn't. Navi had been bugging him lately about getting back to the Temple of Time; she insisted he was too close to clearing out the Water Temple to take a break now. Link reluctantly let go of Saria's hand.

"Sorry, Saria. Duty calls," he said with a grin. Saria only smiled back and nodded; if anyone understood that as well as Link did, it was his childhood friend (never mind her 'Sage' title).

"_Link_," Navi nagged. Link growled as he felt her trying to fly in the opposite direction… while under his cap. Holding it down with both hands, Link rolled his eyes at Saria, who only giggled and motioned for him to go on. Link grinned again and began to run off in the direction of the bridge.

* * *

"Sorry, kid, but that's the price. Since the trouble up at the castle has started, prices in every shop and center have gone up. That's just business." The burly, bearded man towering above Link behind the counter paused to scratch his head, then he looked down at Link once again. "If you want the shield, you need a bigger wallet than that to get it."

Link sighed and lowered himself from his tiptoe position. The guy to his left stared at him for a moment, then cleared his throat.

"I heard there's a monster somewhere out there that eats shields. Is that what happened to yours, Mr. Hero?" He and the clerk snickered. Link scowled as he turned to leave the shop; apparently, inside jokes were among the shop owners and out-of-town guards.

"Well, when was the last time you checked up on those poor Skulltula kids, hm? You should pay more attention to the people that need your help, Link. Your title as Hero of Time comes with great responsibility."

"If I recall correctly, _Navi_, I was born with that fate. I didn't ask for it." Link sighed. "I haven't been able to catch any lately. I _know_ they need my help."

"Where haven't you checked yet?"

Link thought over this; the first time he'd seen them was in the Great Deku Tree, and he was sure he'd gotten all he could get to there. Dodongo's Cavern didn't have many, but Link had gotten as many as he could there, too, along with inside Lord Jabu Jabu…

Something in Link's head clicked on just then, and his eyes shot open. He slightly slapped his forehead and ran towards Hyrule Castle.

* * *

"What made you think of coming here, Link? There are no dungeons around… where are you going to find any more Golden Skulltulas?"

Link looked up at the sky; it was darker now, so any that would be around should show up, right? He lifted a side of his cap slightly so Navi could get out.

"The first time I saw them was in a dungeon, but they're outside of them too; just think of how many were in Kakariko village. I didn't know they would be outside of a dungeon until after I came to visit Zelda. So there have got to be some around here, right?" Link looked around hopefully, but luck didn't happen to be with him.

He walked up to the tree that stood about thirty feet away from the gate to Hyrule Castle. He placed a hand on it and sighed, leaning all of his weight into the tree. The sudden movement made the tree shake, and apparently it disturbed something that resided in it. Link jumped as he heard something moving around in the leaves above him. Squinting his eyes, he tried to make out what it was. Unfortunately, it was too dark. Link only smirked and backed away from the tree, then ran forward, rolled, and slammed into the tree with his feet.

Navi squealed in exhilaration as a Golden Skulltula flew from the tree, infuriated that it's home had been bothered. Link quickly unsheathed his sword and lunged at the Skulltula until it shriveled a bit. Satisfied, Link put his sword away as the giant bug combusted, leaving Link's well-earned prize. Navi fluttered about excitedly.

"All right, Link! Let's go find more, let's go find more!"

Link flashed a grin at his friend, then quickly climbed up the vine on the wall. He made sure – even though it was still very dark – that the guards couldn't see him. He ran as hastily as he could on the ledge, then leapt off the stone around the gate below him.

After at least five more minutes of avoiding guards, Link made it to the moat. He stopped and listened for a moment; there were no signs and no sounds of any Golden Skulltulas. He didn't think there would be any inside the castle, but he noticed a tree down the moat in the corner. He blinked and jumped into the moat. _Had that tree always been there?_

Finally making it to the mound of dirt that rose up onto dry ground, Link ran up to the tree and rolled just before getting too close. He frowned as he picked up the rupees that fell from it. He had been sure there would be another…

Link stopped walking, thinking, and touching rupees. Navi watched as Link carefully stepped around the tree. He patted his foot against the dirt, and his face began to light up. As if sensing Navi's confusion, he looked up at her.

"The dirt is softer here," he explained. He pulled out his ocarina and played Song of Storm's notes. As he'd expected, the rain quickly washed the magically placed dirt away, revealing a hole in the ground. Link put his ocarina away and jumped down the hole, Navi close behind.

Link gasped excitedly as he entered the secret room – he could hear at least three Skulltula monsters surrounding him. He immediately saw one part of the wall that seemed delicate, which he knew – by much experience – meant that it was destructible. As he turned in place, he saw two more of the same kinds of spots.

The spot that would have been directly to his left after jumping in the hole caught his attention; the most noise in the room seemed to be coming from it.

Link carefully took out a bomb and tossed it at the wall. The bomb exploded, and the wall pieces fell to the ground. Sure enough, Link spotted a Golden Skulltula to the right of the wall. He could hear Navi cheering once more behind him as he took out his boomerang. After hurling it twice at the Skulltula, it spun around in defeat and combusted as the first, leaving yet another token.

In his excitement to receive it, Link targeted and hurled his weapon at the token a little too hard. He saw his boomerang latch onto the token, but he shrieked as he tripped over the edge of the portal, activating it and being lifted up above the ground again. He felt something tap his side, and blinked. He was outside again, and his boomerang was with him.

Link scratched the back of his neck, looking at his boomerang. Putting it away, he looked behind him where the hole had been. He didn't know whether he'd gotten it or not, so he repeated what he'd done before. After jumping into the same hole for the second time, Link turned to the right, destroyed the wall with another bomb, and growled at the Golden Skulltula that appeared. The stupid thing was still there.

Navi struggled to get out of Link's pocket, shouting random, muffled words. Link gently helped her out, and she darted around Link happily.

"You got another one, Link! Come on, let's get more!"

Link raised an eyebrow. When Navi did nothing, he nudged his head in the direction of the Golden Skulltula to his left. Navi flew over to it, obviously confused. She faced Link again.

"But that's impossible! You have another token!"

Link slowly took out his inventory pouch, not taking his eyes off Navi. When he opened it, he looked down and gasped. He did, indeed, have one more token than he did before he'd entered the hole the first time.

* * *

A/N:

This is indeed a Golden Skulltula cheat : **TRUE!  
**This actually does work : **TRUE!**  
You have to do it as _exactly_ mentioned in the chapter : **TRUE!**

Hopefully, you Zelda players out there will know how to do this, but I'll give you a summary anyway.

Go to Hyrule Castle. Avoid the guards. Swim down the moat. Go next to the tree. Play Song of Storms. Go down the hole. Turn directly to your left. Blow up the wall. Kill the Golden Skulltulla, but DO NOT get the token.

Position yourself so you're behind the platform, facing the token. Target it and let fly your boomerang. You MUST let the boomerang reach the token before you step onto the platform, and you MUST get to the platform before the boomerang and your prize gets to you. You will see the blue box at the bottom of the screen stating that you've gotten a token, yada yada. Some words might appear (depending on how long you wait and whatnot), and the sound of you transporting from below ground to above might falter a bit. Do not fear, however... this only means you've done it right! Repeat everything above, and... viola! You've got a source to get (drumroll please...)

**Infinate Golden Skulltulas!**

Now, fanfiction doesn't allow lists and things of that sort. I could have very well just posted the summary above and have been done with it, but what's the fun in that? I figured I'd get creative and make a Zelda cheat/hint fanfiction!

This will be complete with:

Heart Piece locations  
Walkthroughs  
Mask selling locations  
Big Poe locations  
Cucco rounding explanation

And much more!

Sorry, no more Golden Skulltula locations. I don't post the unnecessary. :D


End file.
